Hogwarts, uma História
by melsmalfoy
Summary: Você conhece a lenda. Mas quer saber o que realmente aconteceu?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Há mais de mil anos atrás, quando nem mesmo Hogwarts existia, havia quatro jovens feiticeiros. Quatro grandes jovens feiticeiros. Seus nomes eram: Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin e Godric Gryffindor. A lenda diz que os quatro amigos se uniram para criar uma escola, chamada Hogwarts, e passar seus conhecimentos aos pequenos bruxos cuja magia recém se manifestava.

Godric queria ensinar apenas aos corajosos como ele, para que usassem seu conhecimento para grandes feitos, assim como ele fizera. Rowena queria ensinar aos inteligentes e sedentos de saber. Salazar apenas aos de sangue inteiramente bruxo, julgando que apenas esses mereciam aprender. Helga, por sua vez, disse que ensinaria a todos que com ela quisessem aprender.

Diz a lenda que os dois grandes amigos, Salazar e Godric, acabaram por brigar e Salazar deixou a escola, mas não sem antes construir uma câmara, onde era guardado um monstro. Apenas o verdadeiro herdeiro de Slytherin poderia abrir a câmara e libertar o monstro que nela vivia e que livraria a escola dos nascidos trouxas.

Assim a discórdia se instalou e foram criadas as casas, separando o que havia começado com a união dos quatro amigos. Lufa-Lufa, a morada dos bondosos e justos, como era Helga. Corvinal, a morada dos sábios, como Rowena. Grifinória, a morada dos corajosos, assim como Godric. E Sonserina, morada daquelas cujo sangue era puro, astutos e que faziam de tudo para alcançar seus objetivos.

Isso é o que a lenda nos conta. Mas quer saber o que realmente aconteceu?


	2. A Volta de Godric

**Capítulo 1 – A Volta de Godric**

- Mas e se não é o meu velho amigo Salazar! Como tem andando? 

- Como sempre andei Godric. Com as pernas.

- As ironias de sempre – comentou Godric, revirando os olhos.

Salazar concedeu-lhe um sorriso fraco.

- Então este rosto magro ainda sorri? Mesmo depois do acontecido?

- Eu tento meu amigo. Mas o pior de tudo não foi Rowena terminar o nosso namoro, mas sim o fato de que ela agora não desgruda mais de Hufflepuff.

- Do ainda estudante ou da professorinha?

- Dela. De Helga, a professora.

- Não vejo nada de errado nisso.

- Rowena está pensando em dar aulas também.

- Dividir o grande saber de Rowena Ravenclaw com outros menos sábios do que ela? Devo admitir que isso não seja do feitio de Ravenclaw, mas talvez a Hufflepuff a tenha mudado realmente, não?

- Nada mais faz sentido nesse mundo meu amigo. Agora também nascidos trouxas tem manifestado magia.

- Uma evolução, é o que digo.

- Um retrocesso, isso sim. Em vez de a população bruxa ir para frente, como deveria ser, agora abriga também aqueles de sangue impuro.

- Desde que dêem bons bruxos eu não me colocarei contra.

- Nem todos gostam de bancar o herói como você, Godric.

- E nem todos acham que somos superiores ao resto da raça humana como você, Salazar.

- Somos superiores, Godric! Fazemos coisas que eles não fazem, fazemos magia!

- Não subestime os trouxas, Salazar. São criativos. Afinal, precisam sobreviver sem magia, não é mesmo? – Godric ergueu as sobrancelhas grossas e sorriu. – Cada coisa que inventam! Carroças, meu velho amigo...

Uma bela jovem de longos cabelos negros, presos em uma trança, vestes turquesa e um sorriso no rosto aproximou-se dos dois amigos.

- Então os boatos que ouvi eram verdadeiros! – disse ela, os olhos pousados em Godric. – Godric Gryffindor realmente voltou à cidade!

- Boa noite, Rowena. Como podes ver, voltei. Estás bela, como sempre.

- Obrigada, Godric. Aprecias a minha festa?

- Muito. E agradeço que tenhas lembrado de mandar convite para a minha família.

- Jamais esqueceria os Gryffindor. Seria como imaginar um Godric covarde ou uma Helga injusta.

- Helga Hufflepuff? – perguntou-lhe ele educadamente, com fingida surpresa.

- Esta mesma! – respondeu-lhe Rowena rispidamente, olhando para Salazar como se o culpasse. – E se vais reclamar do fato de eu, uma Ravenclaw, me envolver com uma Hufflepuff, podes ir embora e leva contigo o teu amigo! – acrescentou ela seca, indicando Salazar com a cabeça. – Não estou para agüentar reclamações quanto às amizades que escolho.

- Não reclamo Rowena – disse Godric calmamente. – Apenas me surpreendo. Um ano atrás, quando eu parti, disseste que jamais te envolverias com alguém que está abaixo de ti. No entanto – continuou ele, o tom de voz mudando para o mesmo tom seco usado por Rowena. -, largas meu amigo, um Slytherin de sangue-puro e família nobre, para ser amiga de Hufflepuff, a professorinha.

- Não a julgues! Você esteve um ano fora, mal mandava notícias, não sabes o que se passou! – Rowena olhou com desprezo de Salazar para Godric e deste de volta para o primeiro. – Eu te apresentaria Helga – acrescentou friamente. -, que reconhece teus feitos, mas parece-me que te achas muito acima dela para tal coisa!

- Rowena, não dramatize a situação! Podes me receber de volta sem pedras na mão?

- Claro. Se não voltares tão ou mais arrogante que teu amigo. Está claro que os dois precisam aprender algumas coisas ainda. Tão sábios, mas continuam duas crianças mimadas e de mente fechada!

- Ora, Rowena, deixe de lado essa mania de achar-te mais racional que nós dois. Às vezes acho que pensas demais. Precisa te divertir, esta é a sua festa afinal de contas!

- Não preciso de lembretes, muito obrigada Godric! – disse-lhe ela e retirou-se.

- Vejo que Rowena não mudou muita coisa em um ano.

- Ah, continua bela como sempre. E com esse gênio insuportável.

- Não te entendo. Choras por perdê-la, mas continuas a achá-la insuportável.

- Sim, meu velho amigo. Mas não se pode negar que Rowena tem um gênio daqueles. – os dois amigos riram, o olhar de dois garotinhos passando por seus rostos.

- Mas de qualquer forma – disse a voz de Rowena, voltando para perto dos dois. -, essa é Helga Hufflepuff, espero que possas tratá-la com a educação que dispensou a mim, Godric.

- Não dispensei minha abençoada educação a senhorita. Mas se assim preferes pensar, não há nada que eu possa fazer.

- Pois na verdade há! Trate Helga com educação e se redimirá perante a mim. Helga venha cá!

- Sim, Rowena querida? – perguntou uma doce voz, cuja dona apareceu ao lado de Rowena em poucos segundos. Helga tinha o rosto bondoso, olhos verdes e cabelos claros.

- Este é Godric Gryffindor, de quem lhe falei.

- É um prazer conhece-la, srta. Hufflepuff – disse ele, pegando a pequena mão de Helga e encostando os lábios de leve nela.

- O prazer é todo meu, Gryffindor. Por favor, me chame apenas de Helga – respondeu-lhe ela, os lábios rosados curvados em um pequeno sorriso. Rowena, no entanto, não parecia achar a situação feliz. Revirou os olhos e disse para Helga:

- Costumava ser meu amigo.

- Assim como Salazar costumava ser seu namorado? – perguntou Godric. – Sabe, fico pensando...

- Temos uma grande evolução aqui, Helga! – exclamou Rowena sarcasticamente para a amiga. Helga deu uma risadinha baixa.

- Ora, Rowena, depois ainda quer me chamar de mal-educado. Minha educação tem estado melhor do que a sua, pelo que vejo.

- Não importa. O que o incrível Gryffindor tem pensado?

- Você vai pedir um tempo em minha amizade como fez com relação ao amor de Salazar? Você é racional demais Rowena, pode fazer mal, não sabes disso? Pensei que fosses muito sábia, mas acho que estou a me enganar!

- Deixes de ser tão metido, Gryffindor. Você foi o que abandonou os amigos sozinhos durante um ano inteiro para exibir toda a sua força para o mundo.

- Então se trata da mágoa que guarda de mim?

- Talvez – ela hesitou um momento. Mas seus olhos confirmavam sua mágoa. – Sabes o que é não ter alguém para conversar? Alguém com quem possas contar de verdade quando tudo está indo mal? Sabe o que é não ouvir um bom conselho, um consolo? Ou não receber um abraço quando o que mais se precisa é das milhares palavras que são ditas no silêncio de um abraço?

- Julgas-me mal então, Rowena.

- Julgo? Será que julgo? – algumas lágrimas cintilavam em seu rosto de porcelana.

- Julgas Rowena. Você pensa tanto... Mas, no entanto, não pensou em como eu me sentia. Empreendi essa viagem sozinho, Rowena. Não tinha ninguém para me dar conselhos sobre que caminho tomar. Nem mesmo um ombro amigo. Não tinha nada.

- Você tomou a decisão de viajar pelo mundo conhecendo os riscos!

- Sim. Mas nem por isso sofri menos. Você esteve o tempo inteiro com sua família e amigos.

- Amigos! Eu sempre tive apenas a você e Salazar! Conheci Helga há pouco tempo. E enquanto você estava virando o herói da cidade, eu estava desmoronando!

- Peço-te desculpas então, por não poder estar ao teu lado.

- Dessa vez passa. Porque embora tente, não consigo viver sem você e sua cabeça oca! – ela sorriu. – Da próxima eu te transformo em um sapo!

- Rowena anda lendo contos trouxas demais... – resmungou Salazar.

- Você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida – disse-lhe ela friamente e deu as costas ao grupo, sendo seguida por Helga.

- Rowena está por demais convencida – comentou Godric. – E está na hora de abaixar aquela cabeça dura.

- Veja por você mesmo como fez falta por aqui. Não apenas a Rowena.

- Eu sei velho amigo. Desculpe por não estar aqui quanto mais precisaste de mim.

- Não se desculpe. Ao contrário de Rowena, eu entendo.

- Mas vejo que em minha ausência muitas coisas aconteceram! Tenho que, por obrigação, pedir-lhe desculpas Salazar.

- Não, não tem. Aconteceriam com ou sem você aqui.

- Não estou tão certo disso.

- Pois eu estou. E mais convencido ainda de que as coisas só tendem a piorar, Godric...

- Deixe de ser tão pessimista. Uma conversa com Rowena e tudo volta ao normal. Seria bom conhecer melhor a tal Helga... Parece-me uma moça decente e inteligente. Talvez seja sim uma boa amiga para Rowena.

- Talvez. Não sabemos nada sobre os Hufflepuff, além de sua aparente pobreza.

- Não julgues Helga pelo que ela aparenta ser. Deve ter mais coisas dentro da cabeça do que no cofre, Salazar.

- Tenho certeza que sim ou então não seria amiga de Rowena.

- Essa é a questão, velho amigo, o que em Hufflepuff interessou a Rowena? Se conhecer bem minha velha amiga, alguma intenção ela tem...

- Conheces bem ela sim. Assim como eu. É claro que Rowena tem intenções por trás da amizade com a professora.

- E acho melhor nós descobrirmos logo. Antes que Rowena a use contra nós.

- Ou contra mim, acho mais provável.

- Sim. Mas deixe comigo. Não passa de amanhã essa arrogância de Rowena.


End file.
